


Aura Atmosphere

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Ash visits the Lucario Kingdom! What could he possibly gain from it?
Relationships: Riolu & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Shirona | Cynthia
Comments: 14
Kudos: 219





	Aura Atmosphere

“Whoa, this is amazing!” Gou exclaimed, using his phone to take pictures of the palace in the Lucario Kingdom. Ash stared up at a statue of Lucario, stifling a yelp when his aura unwillingly flickered around his hands. 

“Ahaha, yeah!” Ash grinned, hiding his hands behind his back as the tour guide continued to lead them around the place. “It sure is bright and lively in here.”

Pikachu chirped in agreement, ears twitching as he huddled around Ash’s neck. Gasping, Gou ran towards one of the Lucario Kingdom crests around, remarking its symmetry and symbolism. Neither Ash or Pikachu were listening.

A few moments of silence was what snapped them out of their stupor, staring at Gou as he waved a hand in front of their faces. “Oh, are we ready to continue?”

Gou furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you? You’ve been off ever since we got here.” 

Ash shrugged, walking forward without a word before stopping. “Why don’t you go first then? You’re always the one actually documenting these things. I just want to look at all of the Riolu and Lucario statues!” Gou was uncertain, but as the tour guide called out for them, he ran off after them. The hall was soon empty.

Sighing in relief, Ash let his aura spike around his hands, biting his trembling lip as he whispered, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Pikachu softly cooed, nuzzling Ash’s cheek as they both stared up at the stone statue. “I wish I could have saved him…”

After a few silent moments, Ash sighed deeply, clasping his arms and grinning, as if testing its strength. “Alright, let’s go catch up with Gou!” Pikachu’s ears wilted, but he nodded. As soon as Ash took a step down the hall, a Lucario and a Riolu ran in front of him. 

Startling, Ash clenched his fists to put out his aura while the sound of footsteps ran up to him. Pikachu tilted his head, staring at the newcomer.

“Ash?”

Ash’s eyes widened as he turned back around, staring at Cynthia as she walked next to Lucario. “...Oh. Cynthia. What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you that!” Cynthia gestured to Lucario. “My Lucario came from here, so we visit the Kingdom at times. What are you doing here?” Riolu stared up at Lucario, before stepping forward and clinging to Ash’s leg. Pikachu gave a small coo, tail twitching in curiosity.

“Uh, I was just touring the place,” Ash answered, pretending Riolu wasn’t there. “In fact, I should go catch up to them-”

“Oh, I can show you around if you’d like!”

At Cynthia’s excited face, Ash silently sighed before nodding. “Yeah, sure thing!” As Cynthia skipped ahead with her Lucario, Riolu barked up at Ash, and Ash scooped the pokemon up. “And who are you, Riolu?” Patting Ash’s face, Pikachu gave an excited chirp.

Cynthia glanced back at them with a soft smile as Ash rocked the baby back and forth, cooing softly to him. “Actually, his carer entrusted him to me! I know he doesn’t trust humans very much, so you’re very lucky he likes you this much!” Lucario huffed like anything else would be ridiculous.

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” Ash muttered, bouncing Riolu up and down and walking next to Cynthia. “So how has things been since Unova?”

Ash couldn’t help but chuckle at Cynthia’s thrilled smile. “Great! You know me, I’m always looking into ancient legends and finding interesting history! Particularly aura!”

“Oh! I’m sure you and Lucario have gotten closer because of it!” Ash noted, shutting his eyes as he grinned at Cynthia and Lucario. He startled when a faint blue image of the Lucario Kingdom and its surrounding houses flashed in his mind, before staring down at Riolu, who innocently waved.

“Mhm, you’re right!” Cynthia answered, blinking as her Lucario peeked back at Ash. Turning back around, she narrowed her eyes as Ash nervously sweated, eyes flitting about. “What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?” Ash innocently asked. “Nothing’s wrong!” Pikachu deadpanned at Ash, facepawing.

“...I didn’t beat Bertha for nothing. What’s going on?” Lucario glanced up at Cynthia, before backing off.

Like sliding on a perfect mask, Ash sported a wide playful grin. “Oh, I guess Gou was right! I have been feeling off ever since I came here!” He tickled Riolu’s belly, chuckling. “You must be part of the reason why!”

“Hm, that Riolu is very special indeed.” Cynthia tilted her head. “Do you know each other already?”

Pikachu gave Cynthia a thumbs up. Riolu also barked out a confirmation, and Ash nodded, propping Riolu up from under his arms. “Yeah, it’s been a while, Riolu! How have you been?” Waves of both joy and sadness flowed through Ash’s mind as Riolu waved his hands around. “Oh, I see…” Blinking, Lucario had a pleased smile on their face as they glanced between Ash and Riolu.

As they took a winding path through the halls into a room decorated with pictures of the Rota Castle, Ash’s aura practically burst out when he stared at a mural of Sir Aaron above two colliding armies. Every step they take, a new memory greeted them. An aura staff. A painting of Sir Aaron and Lucario. A picture of the Rota Castle overlooking the Tree of Beginning. Oh Mew… Oh no…

“Do you know what aura is, Ash?”

“Yeah, the essence of every living thing or whatever.” Riolu glanced up at Ash, tilting his head and projecting an image of his aura sighting to Ash. 

Lucario stared at Ash in alarm, and Cynthia stared back at him with a blank expression. “You shouldn’t be so flippant about aura. It’s a rare power that humans used to possess. Now?” She stared up at a mural of Sir Aaron. “Riley’s the only aura guardian or user I know of.”

“...Oh, ok.” Ash took a step back, Riolu and Pikachu both softly cooing to him. “You really don’t have to-”

“Sir Aaron, an Aura Guardian, the hero of legends, a Knight of the Cameran Palace. A selfless figure that gave his life up-”

“Don’t.”

“Do you not want to learn about…” Cynthia trailed off as Ash gave a tiny whimper. When Lucario stepped next to Ash, Cynthia turned around and stared directly at the writhing blue energy around Ash’s hands. Riolu patted at Ash’s hands as Ash tried and failed to hide his aura from Cynthia before hopping off, leaving Ash to stare between his hands and Cynthia.

“Yeah, I don’t need to learn about Sir Aaron,” Ash flatly said with a grin, brushing at the sides of his pants before shoving his hands into his vest pockets. “I think I should leave by now, see you, Cynthia!”

Before Ash could even move, he spotted a cold, lifeless stone statue of Lucario in the corner. Like it was left there. Like it was petrified and had its aura bled out. Ash unconsciously took his hands out of his pockets and held Pikachu in his arms while staring at the statue, frozen in time.

Riolu glanced up at Ash, tapping at Ash’s leg as Cynthia watched Ash’s aura jump from one hand to the next like lightning bolts. “You’re an aura user.” Lucario rolled their eyes but tensed up.

Ash stiffened, eyes staring down at the ground while his smile turned twisted with revolt. “No, I’m not. Only heroes use aura.” Shaking his head, Pikachu patted Ash’s chest before climbing back onto his shoulder.

“And somehow you’re not one?” Cynthia’s eyes gleamed as she took a step forward. “I can’t believe it, you’re an aura user all this time. That makes a lot of sense, considering-”

“No, wait, no…” Ash took a step back, clamping his hands over his arms. “Don’t.” Riolu and Lucario both gave warning chirps to Cynthia.

“And you haven’t even been trained in aura, have you? Between you and Riley, you’re actually a natural aura user!”

“Stop… I don’t...” Ash clenched his fists, flinching when his back brushed against the wall. Pikachu chirped at his trainer, before scowling at Cynthia. By now, Riolu’s fur bristled, marching forward and trying to stop Cynthia’s advance.

Cynthia stared directly at Ash, eyes curious. “I thought aura guardians died off-”

“Back off, alright?!” Aura spiking outwards like thorns, Ash’s eyes glowed an eerie blue color. Freezing, Cynthia glanced around herself and took a step back, nearly tripping over Riolu and Lucario.

“Oh, Arceus, I’m sorry.” Cynthia gave a sigh, rubbing at her eyes. “I’m more tired than I thought. Totally not your fault.” She unconsciously reached out for Ash as he flopped back against the wall, teeth gritted, but retained her distance. “Are you alright?”

“I know you love this aura stuff, but please, leave me alone…” Riolu barked up at Ash as he buried his face in his aura covered hands. Pikachu softly squeaked, patting Ash’s cheeks with his tail. Lucario stood to the side, staring between Ash and Cynthia.

Cynthia cut in, “Oh no no no, none of this is your fault, I’m sorry… Apologies won’t help, huh?” Ash only stayed silent. “What can I do to make up for my rudeness?”

“...Can we not talk about aura until I bring it up?”

“Of course! A person’s well being always comes before any research!” 

“Thanks.” Ash shoved his aura down, plastered a wide smile over his face, and walked straight out of the room. Cynthia’s Lucario huffed, practically dragging her out into the hall as Cynthia stared solemnly back at Ash. Like sensing Cynthia’s uncertainty, Ash twirled around and asked, “So! What’s your favorite ice cream? I really like those Casteliacones!”

“Yeah, same here!” They both fell silent again. Riolu and Lucario glanced at each other, both staring at Ash when he deliberately stared away from them. “...What did you do after Unova?”

Pikachu’s ears twitched in alarm as Ash shrugged. “Went to Kalos.” Cynthia opened her mouth to say something, before shutting it with a click as she furrowed her eyebrows. “...Then Alola! It was really fun and relaxing there! I learned all sorts of things there!”

“...Did you have any good memories in Kalos?”

“Well, yeah! My Kalos pokemon! My Kalos friends! I even got to top two in the league!” Ash exclaimed, grin genuine. “I met so many new pokemon too!” Riolu and Lucario both tilted their heads at Ash in sympathy.

“No doubt.” Ash slightly winced, but Cynthia still noticed it. “Ash-”

“No, you’re right. It’s not surprising my adventures are filled with so many unique experiences.” Ash gestured towards one of the stone statues around the palace with a crumbling grin, aura flickering like a candle in his palms. “It’s not every day you meet the god of death and life at the same time.” Pikachu chirped, nuzzling Ash’s cheek to reassure him they were together. “...Anyways! I had a lot of fun in Kalos and Alola, and now I’m travelling across the different regions with my friend Gou!”

“...Eventful!” Cynthia weakly exclaimed, patting Lucario’s head. 

“Yeah, his ultimate goal is to capture Mew.” Pikachu’s ears perked up, tilting his head and cooing. “It’s alright, Pikachu.” Ash met Cynthia’s eyes, stopping in the middle of the hall. “Don’t tell him this, but I’ve already seen Mew before. At the Tree of Beginning.”

“Oh, how was it like in...” Cynthia asked, trailing off when Ash’s eyes gradually blanked out with sorrow. Riolu and Lucario both tried to comfort Ash by sending aura waves at him, but Ash only seemed more and more on edge because of it.

“Yeah, I did,” Ash continued like he didn’t hear Cynthia. “Along the way, I met a Lucario.” Riolu chirped like he knew exactly what Ash was remembering. He probably did. Pikachu chirped to Riolu, staring at Ash with sad eyes. “He…” Ash took a deep breath, glancing off. “He was a great pokemon. We had some ups and downs, but he really was great.” Cynthia creased her eyebrows. Was? “He gave all of his aura to Mew.” Lucario and Riolu froze.

“But doesn’t that mean…”

“Yeah.” Riolu barked at Ash, patting at his legs. Ash sighed, scooping Riolu up once more and glancing back at Cynthia. “Truth is, I really think I could have saved him. How could I use aura if I’m not a hero?”

“But you are! I know society preys on mistakes, but just look at all the good you’ve done for the world!” Cynthia exclaimed. Lucario’s ears wilted, sensing Ash’s emotions just as much as Riolu.

“It doesn’t matter!” Ash took a sharp breath. “Ever since Latios died, I promised to save everyone! And I didn’t!” Riolu and Pikachu both nuzzled Ash’s cheek, cooing softly as he trembled. “It’s so stupid-”

Cynthia cut in, “It’s not. Dealing with the death of a friend isn’t stupid.” She opened her arms, hands hovering over Ash’s shoulders. “None of this is stupid.”

Ash bit his lip, cradling Riolu closer to himself as his cap covered his eyes. His aura spiked, writhing around his body like Ekans. Cynthia also stayed silent, slightly dropping her arms. Riolu and Pikachu glanced at each other, hopping onto the floor next to Lucario as Ash shut his eyes, trying not to let his tears out.

“It’s alright to cry, you know,” Cynthia whispered. Ash sniffled, glancing upwards to hold in his tears. “Ash… I… I know I can’t make this better, but I’d be happy to help you through it.”

Ash put his hands over his mouth, hiccuping as silent tears rolled down his face. “Can you… can you…” Riolu and Lucario both nudged Cynthia forward, and Ash shook his head. “N-never mind-”

Cynthia took a step forward, taking Ash’ cap and patting Ash’s hair, not even flinching when Ash’s aura curled around her. “Hey hey, you’ve been strong for too long, you’re bound to burst. It’s going to be alright, I know it.” Pikachu and Riolu both waved their arms in agreement.

“Burst, huh? I wouldn’t want to blow this place up,” Ash huffed out, grinning as he wiped his tears away. At Cynthia’s blink, Ash narrowed his eyes. “Did Riley…?”

“He told me that your aura spiked, not when he went to stop the bombs, but when he contained the bombs and sent it into the air.” Cynthia’s eyes were sad as she whispered, “I guess that’s why? You knew what would happen if someone uses up all their aura?” Riolu and Lucario both nodded.

Blank eyes and a huge grin was what greeted her. 

“Oh, yep, that must be it!” Ash exclaimed. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I really have to find my research partner. He might think I got lost along the way-”

“You should talk to Riley.” Cynthia placed her hands on her hips, tilting her head. “He might be able to help.”

“...I’m not going to use my aura. I’m focusing on becoming a pokemon master!” Ash’s eyes sparkled, his grin genuine as he glanced down at Pikachu, past traumas shoved aside.

Cynthia weakly smiled, before teasing, “If you of all people can do research, you can handle practising aura. Might be healthy for you.” Riolu barked to Lucario before tapping at Cynthia’s shoes and walking in front of Ash. 

An image of a pokeball flashed through Ash’s mind, and Ash’s eyes widened. “...You want to come with me?” Chirping in agreement, Riolu pumped his fists up and down. Cynthia pulled out presumably Riolu’s pokeball, tapping it against Ash’s shoulder like a queen granting a knight their title, before dropping it in Ash’s hands. 

“The fact that you two can see through each other’s eyes means you’re aura partners.” With a shrug and a smile, Cynthia continued, “Who am I to keep you two away from each other?”

“Wha- But Riolu was trained to defend the Kingdom! Isn’t that why he knew Aura Sphere in the first place?”

Cynthia squatted down, patting Riolu’s head. “So was my Lucario. But they’re both too adventurous to guard a palace like this.” She scooped Riolu up and held him out to Ash. “You’d be good for each other! Teach him to trust humanity, hm?”

Pikachu climbed up to Ash’s shoulder with a loud chirp, glancing between Riolu and the aura now pooling around Ash’s hands like large water droplets. “...You’re right, Pikachu.” Ash took Riolu from Cynthia, fondness in his eyes as he played with Riolu’s paws. 

“You must have made a lot of good memories with Lucario. Cherish that,” Cynthia advised, dangling Ash’s cap before guiding Ash forwards past the Lucario statues. “Live for him, alright? And live for Riolu.”

“...Life really is priceless.” Ash’s eyes flickered blue for a moment, and his aura naturally calmed down, making Riolu and Pikachu grin at each other. “Thank you, Cynthia.”

“You’re very welcome.”

After Ash baby-talked at Riolu and tickled his ears for a few moments, he asked, “Hey, did I tell you that the Lucario I met was Sir Aaron’s?” The pokemon and Ash all laughed at Cynthia’s stunned face, already bursting with curiosity.

**Author's Note:**

> To InfamousPlayer: This isn’t what you asked for, but I hope you still liked it!  
> Hope you’re all doing alright out there!


End file.
